Danny Phantom: The Next Generation
by meledy54
Summary: It's been twenty years since Danny was fourteen and the world found out that he was the 'Ghost Boy' and now Danny is married to Sam. He has given up his dual identity as Danny Phantom to become a scientist who speacializes in ghosts. Though history is bound to repeat itself when Izzy becomes the new ghost-fighting super hero of Amity Park with the help of her best friends.
1. Game Time

1: Game Time

"Are you almost to the next portal?" T's question was received through my blue tooth. T was my best friend, and tonight we were playing 'Adventure 3-D', and T was a level ahead of me. "I'm in the next level!" I answered, and then I saw the worry on T's face, since the characters had the players faces and the computer camera captured every expression you made. Out of nowhere behemoth monsters that looked like Big Foot surrounded us, their spears aiming at our hearts.

Then, "Time to get off the computer and get to bed Izzy." my dad came down the stairs to the lab, where the computer was located. I wished T good luck and logged off. I swept my long black hair into a pony tail and looked at what my mom was writing as I passed through the kitchen.

"Poetry or a random story?"

"Poetry." she answered simply. My mom was a poet and her books were widely popular among goth teenagers. "Shouldn't you be going to bed?" she looked up from her poem and I walked to my bedroom, ready from another restless night.


	2. The Portal

2: The Portal

"Hey!" T smiled as I opened my locker. Our lockers were next to each other.

"How'd you do, you know, going against those villans by yourself?"

"Easy defeat. Are we still going to your house after school to work on our project?"

"Yep. My parents won't be home until five so we can use the lab." we walked into our first class. It was abuzz with news of a new girl.

"New girl?" I asked as I sat down. T nodded just as the teacher, Mr. Lancer, walked in.

"Time for class. Take out you books and turn to chapter three."

"So how do you feel about doing something with ectoplasm?" I picked up a jar of green goop. We were in the lab "As long as we get an A I'm fine." T turned his attention to me. "Whats that thing?" he pointed to the ghost portal my dad was almost finished with.

"Ghost portal. Doesn't work so far, no wonder. But Dad won't listen when I tell him ghosts don't exsist..." I trailed off.

"Then why not go inside? Maybe it does work!" T's blue eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Sure, whatever." I went and grabbed one of the specialized suits my dad had made. I might not believe in ghosts, but if he ever found out that I had used this without the suit then I would be in huge trouble. I noticed a picture under it, it was my mom as a kid. There were a few in an album she let me look at, most were her, my dad, and some kid they had been friends with. It looked like she was in front of a ghost portal that looked almost exactly like my dad's. I knew that my grandparents had been scientists, but I didn't know that they studied ghosts. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I guess. I pulled the suit on over my tanktop and shorts. T stared at the huge ghost-like D on my chest. "My dad's trademark symbol." I explained. T nodded.

I handed him the picture of my mom "Make the settings like the one on this picture."

T proceded to turn the nobs. Once he finished I started to walk over to the portal. "Wait," he stopped me and pulled the D off the suit "Don't need to go around with that on your chest." he waved it infront of me with a half smile on his face that always made my heart skip a beat. He reached for some sticky paper and a pencil and scribbled somthing on it. "There." he stuck it where the D once was. I looked at it, it was a ghostly looking 'Iz'. "Thanks." I smiled. I didn't really like it, it was cheap and stupid, but I would only have to wear this thing once.

Once inside the machine I found a series of buttons. "Green for go." I slapped the green button. Then a blinding green light came shooting out at me. I screamed. T screamed. Then the world went black.


	3. The Aftermath

3: The Aftermath

I opened my eyes. I was on the lab floor. T was on his knees whispering something "T." I said groggily. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" he pulled me into a tight hug.

"What happened?"

"You tell me." he held a mirror up so I could see my face. I gasped. My dark hair had gone snow white and my dark eyes were now a light gray. "What the heck?!"

"I looked at the portal; there was a large amount of some kind of energy. You should look at it once you regain your balance." T looked back down where I was. "Izzy?" he said as he looked around the room.

"I'm right here!" I waved my arms. All the color drained from his face. "Where are you?"

"Right in fr-" I suddenly realized what had happened.

"I think I know what that energy did," I started. "Izzy! You home?" my dad. I was dead. "What do I do?!" I tried not to yell. "Turn back." T whispered.

"How?"

"Just think about it or something!"

A light filled the lab as I turned back. "We're down here dad!"

Footsteps sounded at the stairs "Hey, what happened to the portal?"

"Huh? Oh, must have turned on or somthin'," I looked towards the portal carelessly. He gave me and T a strange look, going back and forth between both of us. I decided to break the silence. "Hey Dad, do we have a chemistry set? Like, a simple one?" I asked. "Here." I was handed a small set with chemicals identical to the ones in science class.

"Danny! The sink is broken!" my mom yelled down. I could hear the water spraying the kitchen, again. Dad left the lab.

"When did the portal turn on?"

"After you blacked out."

"I what?"

"After you were slingshot from the portal, you blacked out."

I breathed out, my breath was blue. Then yelling erupted from upstairs.


	4. The Attack of Skulker?

4: The Attack of Skulker

I burst through the kitchen doors with T following me. Mom was knocked to the floor and Dad looked astonished. "Skulker." he whispered. Then he noticed me and T "You two, get out! Now!"

T started running, but my feet were frozen to the floor. I couldn't move, "Izzy! Run! NOW!" Dad yelled. I tried "I-I-I-"

"Isabel Madylen Fenton GET OUT NOW!" that made me move. I knew not to make Dad mad, and his face was red. I found T waiting for me at the door 'What the heck are you doing!" he threw his arms in the air.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do something!"

"How the heck would I do anything?!" oh, yeah. I hit myself on the head "Idiot!"

"Yeah. Come on." T grabbed my arm and pulled me to an abandoned corner. I changed, it felt weird going from alive to dead. "Um T, don't you think people would recognize me?"

He nodded then pulled some scissors out of his pocket. "The fact that you keep scissors in your pocket makes me rethink talking to you ever again." I joked, but seriously it was weird.

T grabbed my hair and cut off about a foot so my hair was a spiked bob. "Thanks, but my hair will look like that when I turn back, won't it?"

"No."

This might sound crazy, but that was good enough for me. I trusted that T knew what he was doing. I somehow flew away, and T sent me a thumbs up. I smiled.

I flew straight into the wall. How the heck do I phase through a wall? "Come on Iz." I whispered. I closed my eyes and focused on going through the wall. I opened my eyes and saw the living room. It worked!

Then the lights went out. What the heck? At about the same time I heard footsteps I felt myself being electrocuted. Oh yeah, I was in a net too.


	5. Titan

5: Titan

I screamed. How could I even describe the pain? Well, out of ten it would be an eleven. Tip; don't ever do anything that will land you in an electric chair. I hurts like heck.

"Well, well. Looks like I finally caught you, Danny Phantom." I heard. His voice was not one I expected, it was sophisticated. Refined even. I had expected something tough and gravely, but this. Was this really Skulker? The shocking stopped "Who the heck are you?" I demanded "Who is Danny Phantom?"

"Hm, I was wrong? Well you will still work."

"Who are you?"

"Titan. Know it, fear it." the lights turned on, and Titan was gone. "Time to blow this joint." I said, and then I realized that the net was still on me. "What?!" I exclaimed as the net disappeared, freeing me. I flew away and back to T, only hitting the walls a few times. Gosh, I was terrible at phasing!

Once I found T I changed back, the same strange feeling surging through me. I grabbed my hair instantly, and was half surprised to see that it was long again. It was the same length as before! "What happened? Are you okay?" T asked in a rush. "I'm fine, but Skulker didn't attack. Someone named Titan did, and he was looking for someone named Danny Phantom."

"Danny Phantom? Who's that?"

"I don't know."

"Umm, Izzy, your arm!" T pointed. I looked down, my arm was gone. I did a silent scream. I tried to will it to come back, and it worked. "Must have something to do with your powers, like you need more control or something." T said in his Einstein voice.

"Yeah, I guess." I wasn't paying attention, I was more concerned with my arm as I turned it this way and that.


	6. A New Device & Vlad & Jack

6: A New Device and some Guys Named Vlad and Jack

When I woke up that morning I was standing. Inside my bed. I was lucky that I'm woken up by an alarm clock and not my parents. I got up, walked out of my bed (and going through objects is the strangest feeling ever, I can't even explain it, it just feels weird and tingly) and changed into a plain black t-shirt and khaki skirt. I was about to go down stairs for breakfast when I got a video message via IPhone. It was from T. "What are you calling me for at six in the morning?" I groggily asked as I brushed out my long tangled hair. T was right; it was as if he hadn't cut it. T yawned before answering. "I made you something. But first come out here with some protein bars and coffee." he smiled and yawned again. That was when I noticed the dark circles under his eyes. "Were you up all night?" I asked. He nodded "Now get out here with that coffee. I don't care what it tastes like just make sure it has plenty of caffeine." I hung up on him when he tried to do his sarcastic smile.

I went down stairs and saw Dad looking at his computer screen in disbelief. "What's up?" I yawned. He slammed his laptop closed when he saw me looking at the screen. "Nothing. I should go down stairs and work. Have a good day at school." he mumbled. I only saw one thing on his computer screen, and I wanted to know what was so secretive about it. "What's so important about Vlad Masters?" I asked. "Just stay away from him, that's it." he jogged downstairs before I could ask anything else. "Vlad is a dangerous man, that's all you need to know." I spun around and saw mom leaning against the doorway. "Dangerous how?" I asked "Dad's job dangerous or kid in a dark alleyway dangerous?"

I might as well mention, Dad's job now seemed ten times more dangerous after the fight with Titan. "Worst villain of the century, it seems so far." Mom answered. "Mind if I take some of the left over coffee?" I asked, trying to get to a different subject. She gestured a yes. I nodded and grabbed two styrofoam cups. When I walked outside I saw T snoring against my house. I lightly kicked him, he did a half snore and jumped up. I shoved the cup in his face and handed him mine when he had jugged his own. "So, what is it." I asked. He took out his IPhone and set it to hologram mode. He had fixed his up to keep from paying $1000 dollars for the IPhone Holo. "Well, no one else can see it. Do you know anywhere like that on the way to school?" he said dreamily. I could tell he was already falling asleep. I grabbed my water bottle, it had been in the fridge and was icy cold, and tossed some on his face. "Thanks, I needed that." he said. "Just stay awake through Lancer's class, alright. He's the strictest." I said.

I started walking towards somewhere that T could show me whatever he wanted to show me, when he grabbed my wrist and slapped something on it. I spun around and looked at the sleek, small black band on my wrist. "What's this?" I asked. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed my dad looking at us through the window. Had he always done that? Or did he know something? "First, why don't we get going." I said. I started walking and when I was sure we were out of ear shot of our neighbors I had T explain. "It'll help, with control." he explained. I nodded. I knew that I would need control over my powers at school, or else I would be the freak show of Amity Park. After walking in silence for a few minutes I pulled T into an abandoned alleyway. "So, show me what you wanted to show me." I demanded lightly. T started sliding through pages of app's until he got to the one he wanted. He opened it and a webpage that looked ten years old popped up. "What's that?" I asked. "It's a secret page, took me awhile to hack it, but you'll want to see it." he turned off the holograms and handed his phone to me. It looked like a newspaper. I scrolled through until I found a headline that caught my attention 'Vlad Masters Betrays World'. It was a short article, only seven paragraphs. "Did you find it?" asked T when he noticed me reading the article. "Found what?" I asked. "The one on that millionaire. And the one on the 'Ghost Boy'." he said. "I'll look at that one next." I said. From the article I found out that Vlad Masters had been a millionaire that promised to save the world from an apocalypse, but instead betrayed it and got lost in space once his partner found out. The interesting parts were the fact that Vlad had been part ghost, and that his partner had been Jack Fenton. "So, I'm not the only one." I murmured. "Just look at the ghost boy one. It's above the one about that millionaire." T said excitedly. I scrolled up to the one about the ghost boy. The line that caught my attention was 'The true identity of the Ghost Boy has been discovered..." but the name that should follow wasn't there. It was just symbols, like someone had hacked it and erased the name from it. The article also mentioned that the 'Ghost Boy' had saved the world and became a celebrity. "If he became a celebrity, how come no one talks about him?" I wondered aloud. "That's exactly my point. I'm thinking that someone made sure no one would know, and they did it before we could remember." T explained. "Aliens." I sighed. That was usually T's theory for strange things. I might believe in ghosts, but aliens were in the big book of nonexistent things.

"Not this time. I think it has something to do with that Jack Fenton. I did some research and he was a scientist and ghost hunter. He just disappeared from the face of the Earth eighteen years ago. No one know how, or why." T tried not to look so excited, but it was obvious he was. "So, what's that got to do with us?" I asked. I thought back to Dad's computer and how secretive he was about Vlad Masters. Was this the big secret? That he didn't want me to know that some Jack Fenton I might be related to caused the world to forget the apocalypse? "We should find him! He was a ghost hunter so I was thinking we search wherever that ghost portal leads to and-" I stopped T. "Look, I don't want to do this whole 'Save the World' thing. It's not our responsibility if someone wants to attack Amity Park. We should just focus on graduating and getting good grades and going to a good collage. You know, surviving high school." I said. I started to walk off, like that was the end of it, but T ran in front of me and stopped me. "We don't need to save the world Izzy, but we can and if we can why not? We would be saving hundreds of people!" he cried. "T, I don't mean to offend you, but you can't fight! You would be dead meat! I would be the one that would have to learn to fight and actually fight the bad guys." I was getting annoyed. I just wanted to live to retirement, was that so much to ask?

"Izzy, remember in elementary school when I wanted to stop those bullies? You told me that if I had the power to change something for the better, I should. I'm telling you that now, you have the power to save people and I can help you. I might not have a lab and thousands of dollars, but I know how to make tech and how to train someone in how to fight. Just please try, and if it gets too dangerous then no one expects you to stay in the game." he looked as if he was about to cry. I knew that if I declined then he would, and I didn't want to see him do that. "I'll go through your boot camp, and help you find that Jack person, but the moment I have gone through an almost certain chance of dying I'm out." I agreed.

I had just made the stupidest decision of my life, but it was better than seeing T cry.


	7. Call it a Revelation & a Spy Camera

7: Call it a Revelation, and a Spy Camera

After school T suggested going to look for Jack, and since my parents weren't home it made things a lot easier. "So, when will they be home?" T asked when we got to the lab. "Five maybe, my mom will be out all day at a book signing and my dad is at some scientist thing so we have to be back by 4:45 at most." I said. That was when I noticed the camera in a dark corner of the room. I elbowed T and pointed to it. "Was there always a camera in here?" he asked. "No." I answered. "So, what's it here for?" he wondered. "It looks like it's pointed towards the ghost portal. Maybe my dad's trying to watch it." I reasoned. "Well, we do need to work on that science project." I offered. I grabbed the chemistry set from a dusty shelf, and noticed the edges of a book peaking out between the boards of wood. "What the?" I pulled the book out, almost toppling the shelf forward. The book was leather bound, dusty, and labeled 'Sam's Diary'. I blew some of the dust off and T came over to look at what I had. 'Who's Sam?" he asked. "That was my mom's nickname in high school. We should probably just put this on her bedside table." I said.

"We should look through it, I mean what super secrets can she have that you haven't heard already?" T suggested. "No, it's her diary. It's private, and obviously she didn't want it to be found if she hid it so well." I hoped I didn't sound like a mother lecturing her child on safety and honesty. "Come on, Mom." T snatched the diary from me "What's the worst that she could have done? Lied to her parents?" he grinned his evil grin, and I knew I should be afraid. T hadn't done that grin since the fifth grade when he put a tack on the teachers chair. He flipped the diary open to a random page and started scanning it. "Dude!" I reached for the diary, but he moved it out of my reach. "See, she's just talking about how annoying her parents are." T shoved the dusty ink-and-sandwich smelling page in my face. I grabbed the diary before he could pull it away again and a picture fell out of it. I reached down and snatched it, seeing that the back read 'Danny, Tucker, and me 2007'. "Uh, Izzy?" T jabbed his finger at the photo. I had been holding it at an angle where I could read the back and T could see the front. I flipped it over and saw what T had been gasping about. "Either you're dad had some contacts and hair dye, or..." T didn't finish. I nodded my head in response, I was afraid that if I spoke it would be inaudible.

On the picture was my mom and some kid, who must have been Tucker, standing on either side of my dad. I remember seeing the kid in other pictures, but my mom hadn't given him a name. That was the first revelation this artifact revealed. Then there was my dad, with a spandex suit on, green eyes, and white hair.

There could be no way to deny it; my dad had been half ghost, just like I am.


	8. The Puzzle of Tucker Fully

At school I tried to connect the puzzle, I always got things better when I made a visual. I already knew most of the story from different pieces, I just wanted to figure out what Tucker did to make my parents avoid the topic of him at all costs. All I gathered from my moms diary was that he was the kind of guy to flirt with every girl that was way out of his league and that he was annoying as heck. Still, it doesn't seem like enough information to figure out why they completely disregarded his existence. I had been working on the puzzle last night, on my way to school, and up until my first hour class. Sadly, Mr. Lancer had a talent for figuring out who was paying attention and who wasn't.

"Miss Fenton, that doesn't look at all like class work." he said as he was leaning over my desk. "I will give you two choices, either explain what you are doing or I can put it on the board until the end of class. Which will it be?" he said. I bit my lip and looked helplessly at T who just gave me a look that said this-is-your-problem-so-solve-it-yourself. I was horrible at on the spot speaking, so I half considered letting Mr. Lancer put it at the front of the classroom.

Though, the part of me that won was the part that was an idiot. "Its just, something for an English assignment." I lied. It must have sounded pathetic, but it was enough to get Mr. Lancer off my back. "Well Miss Fenton, this is science not english. I would suggest you put it away before I have to take it from you." he walked away after that and I felt my heart rate slow down to normal. T gave me a thumbs up when Mr. Lancer wasn't looking.

When the bell rang Mr. Lancer asked me to stay back. I timidly went up to his desk. How could I ever be a superhero if I couldn't even face my own teacher? "That paper, it wasn't for English was it?" he said. "Uh..." I stammered. How do I respond to that? Lie? Truth? I didn't have time to think, Mr. Lancer already knew. "I'm pretty sure that there is no character in anything you would study with the name 'TF', am I correct?" he said. I nodded. He sighed. "Would 'TF' happen to stand for 'Tucker Fully'?" he asked. "How did you know that?" I asked, astonished. "He was one of my students and was a good friend of your parents. They were inseparable. I still thought they were friends." he said. He looked me in the eye and just said "I shouldn't pry. Go on to your next class, you don't want to be late."

I walked out of the room as fast as I could, T was waiting for me outside of the room. "What was that about?" he asked. "He knew it wasn't an English project, and that it had something to do with Tucker." I explained. "Well, what have you figured out so far?" he asked. "Really? Nothing. I can't figure out why they aren't friends." I said. "Can I see?" T asked. I handed him the paper. He examined it as we walked to class. "Have you ever thought that it wasn't about him flirting with the wrong person?" T said. I shook my head. "No, it never occurred to me." I said.

"What does your moms' diary say?"

"It ends with her and my dad getting married. Tucker was the best man."

"Then ask her what happened."

"If she's been avoiding it this long I'm sure she will still avoid it."

"Look for some kind of journal your dad might have kept then." he said as he walked into his next class. I thought about it, and my dad did sometimes complain in his research recordings, maybe there was something in there. The bell rang and I ran to class.


	9. How to Screw Up a Friendship

When I got home I found a note on the fridge. 'Gone on business. Be home around 4. Behave and if we're not back by 4:30 call 311-2908. Love you!'

Dad had been gone on business a lot lately, but this was the first time mom was gone with him. Their jobs didn't have anything to do with one another, so what business could it be? Either way, I now had a chance to listen to Dad's recordings. I went down to the lab and logged onto his computer. He always saved his recordings on the computer. Somehow, it had enough memory to hold fifteen years of scientific discoveries.

It was easy to find the file that had all the recordings, his computer was ancient. It even used Windows 8 and Internet Explorer. He was the only person on earth that still used Internet Explorer.

The first of the recordings were up to three hours long, so I decided to skip those and yet to the ones that were fifteen minuets at least. After three I was thoroughly confused form all the advances micro-ghost-nuclear whatever sciencey talk. The only thing he ranted about was how I never wanted to leave my room. I had been 11 or 12 when he recorded these. Eventually I resorted to fast forwarding just enough to understand what was being said but it was cut to at least half the time. I didn't find anything. I was about to go to the three hour ones when my dad walked in. "Izzy? Why are you listening to my old recordings?" he asked. I whirled around in the chair and saw him standing in the doorway. "When did you get here?" I said. "A few minuets ago. Now, why are you listening to my old recordings?"

I sighed. I debated whether or not I should tell Dad. He had never been one who would be secretive with me, except for who he was when he was a teenager. "I'm trying to find out who Tucker Fully is." I admitted. "How'd you figure out about him?" Dad asked. There wasn't a hint of anger or suspicion in his voice, so I knew that it wasn't a sensitive topic. "Me and T were looking around for a reference for our project. We ended up finding Moms' old diary and found a picture with him in it." I explained. Why had I told him about the diary? Why not just say that I found a picture in an old album or yearbook or something?

"And what have you figured out about him so far?" Dad asked. He believed I could be a detective and was constantly trying to make me figure out the answer to my own questions. It was usually tedious, but today it was just annoying as heck. "Dad, I don't want to play detective. Just tell me who he is and why you never talk about him." I yelled.

"I will tell you what you want to know about him if you just tell me who he was to your Mom and me." he said. "He was your best friend." I sighed. Dad annoyed me to death sometimes. "He was, and I know your mom doesn't like to talk about him. He had been one of my only friends in high school, your mom's too, but he was one to mess up. We had a falling out before you were born, he left Amity Park and I haven't heard from him since." he explained. "What was the fight about?" I asked. "I would rather not think back to that." Dad replied.

He got up and left the room, but I still listened to the recordings.

The only inkling I got of what the fight was about was my dad saying "He sent him through the portal."


End file.
